


White Nights and Laughter

by i_am_still_bb



Series: Gathering FiKi - WinterFRE 2020 [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_still_bb/pseuds/i_am_still_bb
Summary: Fill for Gathering Fiki's WinterFRE2020.#18: Fumbling, tickly, giggly sex
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Gathering FiKi - WinterFRE 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600333
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020





	White Nights and Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegolasLovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/gifts).



> For the lovely LL! This is really my first time writing anything like this! 
> 
> Takes place in roughly August/September of the 1st year of "What the Winter Snows Gave Me," and about 3 months after the end of the first installment.

Kili touches Fili’s shoulder silently before he walks away from the fire and into the half light of the late summer night. Fili gives him a smile and a nod.

“I hope we did not offend him,” Balin says leaning close to prevent everyone from hearing him.

Fili shakes his head. “No. Everyone’s just really loud! And they’re going to scare all the fish away!” Fili raises his voice so that everyone can hear the last part. The drink in his hand and the pleasant exhaustion the day has left him pleasantly warm and happy.

Cries of protest answer him along with a couple rude gestures from some of the younger men.

When he continues his voice is lower as he addresses Balin. “The cabin is quiet, and Kili doesn’t talk much even there.”

Conversation and drinks continue flowing until late in the night. The fact that the sun never sets makes everyone more than willing to stay up laughing and talking until several have dropped off to sleep where they sat. 

Fili stumbles to their tent, which Kili had set up a little distance away from the other tents. He toes off his boots and flops down next to Kili. 

Kili makes a grumpy noise and shifts so he can get a look at Fili. His eyebrows are furrowed. He rolls away again and burrows down into the bedding. 

Fili fumbles with his socks; he is trying to remove them without using his hands. 

Kili shifts loudly and makes a displeased noise in the back of his throat. He tugs the blanket over his shoulders and under his chin and nestles deeper into his pillow.

Fili’s squirming continues. 

“What are you doing?” he demands when Fili’s squirming continues.

“I can’t seem to get my belt to work,” Fili grumbles.

Kili huffs and rolls his eyes, but he turns so he is facing Fili. “Do you need help?”

Fili turns his attention from his belt to Kili. He raises his eyebrows, “Are you offering to take my pants off?”

Kili snorts. “No. I just want to sleep and you are making that difficult. And I think you may have had too much ale for anything to work right.”

“My  _ everything _ works just — Aha!” Fili gets his buckle to work. He grins triumphantly. “Works just fine.”

Kili pulls the blanket close and frowns at Fili. 

“But I know you’re tired. Come here.” Fili works his way under the blankets and through some maneuvering they are laying in their normal position. Kili’s back is pressed against Fili’s chest and Fili has an arm around Kili’s waist. 

Fili buries his nose in Kili’s hair and they lay quietly together for several long minutes, but then Fili’s hand starts to wander. He rubs Kili’s leg, He pushes up the long shirt that Kili sleeps in.

Kili relaxes and sighs pressing closer to Fili.

Fili’s hand slowly dip to graze Kili’s inner thigh. He returns to rubbing Kili’s outer leg and hip. 

Kili hums softly.

“Hmm?” Fili firmly kneads Kili’s bottom. His fingers searching for intimate places.

Kili rolls onto his back and raises his eyebrows. “Fine, but you’d better be quick about it,” he says with a teasing smile.

A grin is all that answers Kili’s challenge. 

Fili settles himself between Kili’s legs and they kiss. Kili wraps his arms around Fili’s neck and makes a soft noise when their tongues touch. Fili tastes of the strong liquor that was being passed around the fire—smoke, citrus, and something fruity and sweet.

Fili ducks his head lower and Kili is surrounded by the smell of woodsmoke and night air that lingers in Fili’s hair. 

Kili jerks when Fili presses a kiss to his collarbone. “Your beard, it tickles,” he protests.

“Sorry,” Fili whispers and noses the same spot. 

As his kisses travel lower he tugs Kili’s shirt up to allow better access. Kili arches into his touch.

Fili pauses when he reaches Kili’s abdomen. He trails his fingers across the soft, warm swell of Kili’s belly. He remembers how gaunt Kili was when he showed up on Fili’s doorstep the previous winter. Fili smiles at the evidence that Kili is now well cared for. 

Kili jumps when Fili’s fingers graze over a sensitive spot near his hipbone. “Tickles.”

“Sensitive,” Fili teases and does it again this time on purpose.

Kili snorts and tries to wiggle away. “Don’t,” he protests through the start of his giggles.. 

FIli’s grin turns evil. He sits back on his heels and grabs one of Kili’s ankles.

“No!” Kili kicks his foot halfheartedly at Fili’s chest.

Kili squirms and tries to escape as his laughter builds. Fili easily maintains his grip on Kili’s leg and he keeps tickling the bottom of Kili’s foot.

By now the blankets are in disarray and Kili is weakly struggling through his heaving chest and hysterics. “Please, don’t.”

Fili raises his eyebrow and pauses. “Not unless you say that you are the luckiest man in the world because you have me.”

Kili pushes his free foot against Fili’s arm and rolls his eyes. His cheeks are red, his hair is mussed, Fili thinks that he is the most gorgeous thing that he has ever seen.

“I’ll take that as a no.”

Kili’s eyes widen and he tugs his leg trying to free it from Fili’s iron grip. Fili yanks Kili closer and rubs his beard all over Kili’s inner thigh, inciting a fresh round of howling laughter. The scrap of his beard on Kili’s thigh hovers on the border between ticklish, torturous, and pleasurable and Fili knows it. He also knows how to tip it from one to the other. 

Kili’s breathless laughter quickly turns to a moan when Fili bites Kili’s inner thigh.

“Fee,” Kili gasps.

“It’s hard to ravage you when you’re busy laughing,” Fili says conversationally as his hands slide up Kili’s thighs.

Kili groans when Fili takes him in his hands. “Well that wasn’t my fault was it?”

Fili looks up from his spot between Kili’s spread thighs. “I guess not. I suppose that it was my fault, but, then again, so is this.”

Kili drops back on the pillows. His eyes are closed; his mouth open; and his fingers dig into the blankets as he arches into Fili’s touch, Fili’s mouth. 

  
  



End file.
